Bring Him Home
by Shaz1
Summary: Short oneshot that follows on from my story Say Nothing. Recommend that you read that first. Hetty sits by her agent's bedside and prays for his recovery.


Bring Him Home

By Shaz1

None of the characters belong to me they are all the property of CBS and the actors that portray them.

This story is the sequel to Say Nothing- although it is only a little one shot, the true sequel Say Something will follow shortly!

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews to the last story- please review this!

The song lyrics should be very recognisable, again this does not belong to me- but it seemed very fitting for the story. The lyrics are in italics and I only used them as I really believe it is how Hetty would feel in this situation.

Bring Him Home

Hetty sat beside the bed of her agent- the doctor had updated her that the medication seemed to be working, yet still the stubborn young man showed no sign of improvement. He looked so pale and still- as if he had actually moved on, yet the only advice the doctor could offer was to be patient and to pray, advice she was willing to take if it brought the man back to them. She reached forward and took his hand in hers- contact that would never be allowed if he were awake. She closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer under her breath.

_God on high- hear my prayer._

_In my need you have always been there. _

She had always turned to god in times of crisis, she believed in a higher being, in her line of work it helped her to think that there was someone or something else out there that was looking over them. She wished that Mr Callen had something to put his faith in- she used to think it had been her, but recent events had most definitely altered that and now she wasn't so sure. The experienced agent had spent his life searching for who he was and where he had come from- terrified that he would never find out and would forever be alone.

_He is young, he's afraid._

_Let him rest, heaven blessed._

She wished that just for one day his demons would leave him- not force him to push people away, allow him to accept the love that was so freely on offer to him. He craved human love- yet shunned away from it as he was unable to trust enough to fully give his heart and she feared that she had only compounded the issue with her perceived- but more than anything on earth she wished that he would recover and she would be able to take him home.

_Bring him home, bring him home._

_Bring him home, bring him home._

She couldn't face the thought of him not being in her life, he was the closest thing that she had ever had to a son- and for a woman with no living relatives that was a big thing. He had the uncanny ability to read her where no other could. He had been a constant in her life during his time at NCIS and she genuinely couldn't think of him not being there.

_He's like the son I might have known,_

_If god had granted me a son._

Time moved so quickly and none of them were getting any younger- but the agent still had so much he should be able to do in life. He needed to learn to trust and have a family of his own by his side before time ran out.

_The summers die, one by one._

_How soon they fly, on and on._

She could see so much of herself in him- dedicating her life to the job and not registering how quickly time passed by, leaving her alone even in a crowd. It was too late for her, too late to undo the choices she had made, she just hoped she could at least make some of them right.

_And I am old, and will be gone._

_Bring him peace, bring him joy._

_He is young, he is only a boy._

She would genuinely lay down her life for him, she just wished that he would believe it. She couldn't bear the thought of him passing thinking that she had betrayed him- believing that she didn't care about him and didn't understand how deeply sorry she was. She had spent his life time trying to protect him, but when he counted she had let him down. She had travelled to Romania to protect him, to try to make things right- to exchange her life for his if need be. She would do it over and over again if it meant that he would live.

_You can take, you can give._

_Let him be, let him live._

_If I die, let me die. Let him live. _

She focussed her gaze on the still form beside her, her heart leaping to her throat as she found glassy blue eyes staring back her.

"Mr Callen?" she greeted gently, squeezing his hand as she spoke. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain overwhelmed him. "It's ok Mr Callen- you are safe. I will get the doctor now, and we can start looking at getting you home" she told him, feeling an immense relief although realising it was still a long way off.

_Bring him home, Bring him home._

The end!


End file.
